Book
, Yellow Face (possibly), Pin |color = Dark Green, Teal (Cover), White (Pages) |voice = Michael Huang |recc = jmarston123, Inlumino, MrGeorge and thecartoonremix4}} Book (also known as Dictionary) is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of season 1, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining Battle for Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only earned 8 votes and was ineligible to join. In the voting for characters to participate in Battle for Dream Island Again, she earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at the beginning but because of absentees she made it through. She also freezes anybody that calls her "Well-read". Coverage Battle for Dream Island In The Reveal, Book appears as a recommended character and it is revealed to be one of the 30 selected recommended characters who had a chance to join the competition. In Reveal Novum, Book obtains only eight votes and cannot join BFDI. Shocked, she explains that her definition of "Dictionary" (which is her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it and Book is flung away to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, When the results are shown, Book finds out she did not make it, even as the top of people who did not get in with 296 votes for her. However, because of the absence of Leafy, Flower and Bubble, she makes it along with Puffball and Yellow Face with 291 and 292 votes respectively. When requested that they split into two teams, Book joins the left team. An altercation ensues between Donut and Pencil, after discovering that the left team is smaller than the right leading to Book joining the right team and remains on the team. Her team wins the challenge with little effort. In Get Digging, While Book is riding on Puffball with Ice Cube, Gelatin and Spongy, Gelatin pushes her off, along with Ice Cube and Spongy. They fall into the Evil Forest, and were chased by Evil Leafy. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Book excused herself from the contest, when she along with Ice Cube asked if they could joined Pencil's Alliance, which they did. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Book and the others was on the Eiffel Tower, and when Firey told Book she was "well-read", she injected him with the Freeze Juice. In Get in the Van, Book is one of the members of Team No-Name to switch teams. She recommends to call the team 'Freedom' but Pencil says it sounds like "free-dumb" and that they are not dumb, and instead suggested the name FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a matchstick factory, Match could slap Book. In BFDIA 5b, Book woke up inside Evil Leafy, with no memory of what happened before. Then, she found out that she was a journal and read it to remember what happened, and went to save the other FreeSmarters. In No More Snow, the FreeSmarters escaped Evil Leafy, and watched Ruby press the buttons. Then, Book told Ruby that Pencil wanted her to press the purple button, which they did and began running from Evil Leafy. Book than told Ruby that they need to drop a 9000+ kg weight on Evil Leafy. Then, Book was unfazed about Ruby's death (died of sadness from the loss of the HPRC) and went on to make millions selling Ruby's remains. Later in the episode they started cranking the HPHPRCC. In It's a Monster, Book was figured that she was a HPHPRCC User Manual and looked up to see what is going on with the HPHPRCC, and she figured that it might explode or disappear without a trace. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, the FreeSmarters were the first team to go to Yoyleland. Then, Match slapped Book, because they passed a matchstick factory. Voting history Kills Total kills: 11 Trivia *Book's original name is Dictionary. Her name is changed to Book in season 2, although it is never explained why. *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks likes to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. See fries. **Golf Ball: is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chrolophyllic molecules. **Ice Cube: can shatter. *Book is not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called "well-read", as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book has a kill count of 1. She (partly) killed Tennis Ball in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book and Ice Cube have been terrorized twice by Evil Leafy. *Book is the only contestant with arms to be chased by Evil Leafy. *Book is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, or an HPHPRCC Manual at the same time. **At the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so i can look it up, Let's see... According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. *So far, Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, and a HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual. *Book is the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Flower, Leafy, and Bubble not being present. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Book stated that she doesn't know what Dream Island is; however, in BFDI 18: Reveal Novum, she is up to become a contestant in BFDI, saying she's "the one who will win Dream Island". *Different colors of book have made an appearance in carykh's Ten Words Of Wisdom. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Book's Gallery! Book 10.png|The old look of Book. Book 5.png Book 8.png Book 20.png Book Icon.png book.PNG|Book in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Book arrives in TCOA Dictionarytitle.png|Book's joining audition for season 1 book mini.png ﻿ See Also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Book Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Freeze Juice Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Rectangle Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Nice